The Wine Cellar
by Ms.Wings
Summary: (ATGB), Judy and Alistair get stuck in a Wine Cellar.
1. Default Chapter

Judy was, at the end of her rope, so to speak, with Alistair. She wished that he would change, but something deep inside her told her that he never would. He was so childish, so irresponsible, so spur of the moment. Those things drove her crazy about him. But then there were also the good things to consider. He was kind hearted, he clearly cared for her and he had tried to prove it in a variety of ridiculous fashions. His most, latest effort had been coming to the house dressed as a knight. But now she was mad at him. The last thing she wanted was to spend the evening with him. But when she got in she was horrified to hear the first words her mother said be, "Judy is that you? Alistair's coming for dinner!"

Her mother had clearly wanted them together. It was odd; sometimes she thought that her mother was more; keen on the idea than Alistair was. That would take a lot. She thought for a moment before she replied. What should she do? Should she sneak out the door, quietly and quickly? Should she pretend to have other plans and just head out on her own? Suddenly the front door opened. It was Sandy and Alistair. She managed a brief hello to both of them, then headed upstairs. She knew the answer to her question now, and her answer was that she had to just stay and brave it.

Later, as she helped her Mother in the kitchen she gave her an evil look.

"Are you possessed or something, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't believe you invited him like that!"

"Judy, if you don't like him you don't have to stay, but we like him."

"Mum," she sighed. "I like him, it's more than that. You know very well what I mean by that."

"Yes, I do."

Only a few seconds later Alistair walked into the kitchen and asked if he could help with anything. Jean asked him to go down to the wine cellar and pick out some special wine. Ignoring Judy he went down to the wine cellar.

An hour later everything was ready. The only thing was that Alistair had not come back yet. Judy offered to go and get him, although she didn't know why. And just as she headed for the wine cellar she heard the doorbell ring. She heard Lionel answer it and her steps grew faster as she heard the annoying voice of her Aunt Penny fill the halls. She practically ran upon hearing the ever -familiar phrase, "poor little Judith."

She quietly turned to doorknob to the wine cellar. She shut it behind her as she descended the stairs.

"Alistair." She called.

"Judy is that you? Don't shut the door!" Judy realized that it was dark. She flipped on the light switch next to her and turned around to face the door. The knob had fallen off, and she was stuck in the wine cellar with Alistair!

Judy sat quietly on the bottom step of the staircase. She didn't want to talk to Alistair. She just wanted to get a way from him. Alistair, on the other hand was desperately attempting to negotiate a reconciliation.

"Well," he said, "at least I'm not down here alone anymore, am I?"

"Right Alistair, right."

"What ever went wrong between us anyway?"

"Oh please! You know very well what went wrong between us."

"Well, shall we review a little? We've got plenty of time before anyone finds us." Alistair said as he opened a bottle of wine, then turned and glared at the heating duct.

Judy also glared at the heating duct. They could hear her Aunt's voice. It was beginning to be too much for them both to handle. In that case maybe a little wine would do them both some good. So she went and sat with Alistair at the small table.

"What shall we toast to?" He asked, lifting up his glass.

"How about getting drunk so we don't have to hear my Aunt."

"Definitely. Then what about one to us."

"Alistair, there is no us! Don't you get it, you blew it! It can never be like that between us again." He looked saddened and a little shocked by her harsh words. "Alistair, don't look at me like that. Don't you think that I wanted it to work out too? Because I did, but it can't."

"How about giving me one more try?"

"Alistair!"

"Alright then, tell me, just tell me what it is that I have done, and the problem is fixed."

"You can't make a problem as difficult as all that sound so simple."

"I just did!"

"Your too spontaneous for me. It seems as though everything we've done was not something special that was planed out. It was just some spontaneous thought that you just added on to one of your business trips."

"That's all?"

"Yes. That's all." She said, sipping her wine.

"That's all. It's that simple?"

"Alistair! It's not simple!" She exclaimed, almost laughing.

"How is it not simple? It's the most elementary thing that I've ever heard!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Alistair sighed.

"More wine?" He asked. She nodded, and he began to pour the wine.

"Where is Judith anyway?" Penny asked.

"And Alistair for that matter?" Jean asked, immediately realizing that she should have never let onto the fact that Alistair and Judy were both missing at the same time.

"And where in the world is Sandy?" Lionel asked, pointing out that she too was now gone.

Sandy had fled the room at earliest convenience. She went to the kitchen. There she could smell dinner and wished that she could eat, but that had been postponed by Penny's visit.

"Did you hear something?" Judy asked, sipping her wine.

"You mean besides you aunt?"

"No I mean like someone walking around in the kitchen, listen." He listened for a moment.

"You're right!" With that both of them slammed their wine glasses onto the table before them and rushed up to the door, and began banging on it fiercely.

Sandy, on the other side thought that she heard something. She listened for a few seconds. Where was it coming from? Ah! The Wine Cellar door. With that she opened the wine cellar door, came in and stood on the first step.

"No!" Judy and Alistair had both screamed as she shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few short minutes, the trio had discovered a deck of cards, supplied them selves with scrumptious champagne and sat down to play some card game, which was intended to take their minds off of Penny's incessant wailing. At the moment, Penny was going on and on about some 'poor woman,' who lived in Torque with her insane husband who ran a hotel.

"I do wish your aunt would just shut-up." Sandy said.

"Well, may be if we find a way out of here we can get her to."

"Alistair, do you have your cell phone with you?" Judy asked, and he took his cell phone out of his pocket. He tried to call the house, but it did not work. Then he tried to call his own office but that did not work either.

"I think I'm in an area of no service." He replied, placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Oh great!" Judy sighed.

"Well, it could be worse. Penny could be grilling us about our lives."

"That's true, that would be much worse than simply listening to her."

"If only…" Alistair began.

"If only what?" Judy asked.

"Well, excuse me ladies, but if only we could just shut her up!" He exclaimed. Judy and Sandy laughed. He turned to them; a fierce, angry look in his eye.

"It's not funny. She is really beginning to annoy me."

"I've lived with this for as long as I can remember. Get used to it." Judy told him.

For a moment he pondered rather or not that met that she was considering giving him another chance at mending their relationship, but he was distracted by Sandy's excited voice.

"What is all of this?" She asked, inquiring of a pile of boxes under the stairs.

"Well, that's stuff from my childhood, this, you see is really a wine cellar slash basement."

"Hey, I know what this can be used for." Alistair said as he took a baseball bat out of the pile and began banging it against the air vent. The three sighed as for a few split seconds, Penny's voice was inaudible, but then it resumed its mission of irritation. "Hey, where did you get a baseball bat anyway?"

"America." She replied.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Alistair then picked up the bat again and presumed banging on the air vent.

"Shu! Stop, I hear something." Alistair stopped and footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen. Judy ran to the top of the steps to ensure not getting trapped once more and then suddenly the door flew open…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ahh." She screamed.

The door flew open and Judy was thrown back by its force. She bumped her head and caught herself from falling down the stairs. Alistair rushed to her side. As for the culprit at the top of the stairs he merely stood there, and everyone gaped at him in awe.

"Oh, Judith, I'm sorry." He apologized as he descended the staircase, stepped over Judy and headed straight for the wine rack. He opened a bottle and took a glass from a shelf and began to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Uncle Stephen, do you realize that you just trapped us all down here once more?"

"Well sure, that was my intent," he said.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked as he came down the steps, holding Judy in his arms.

"Well, I heard you banging on the pipes and no one else seemed to notice. I realized that you were all down here, and I thought, pretty bloody good idea!" Judy rolled her eyes. Alistair carefully placed her in one of the few chairs and kissed her hand. Over the last few minutes, she had discovered that she had also twisted her ankle, and it was growing increasingly hard for her to walk on it.

"What were you using to bang against the pipes, anyway?"

"A baseball bat." Sandy told him.

"Where ever would you get a baseball bat?"

"Why in America of course!" Judy told him. "I went to America when I was, oh, about twelve or so. I don't quite remember. But in know that I wanted to bring home something that was a symbol of America, and then I found the perfect thing; a baseball bat."

"What about the flag?"

"Oh, of course I came home with a real American flag too, who could forget that?"

"I sure wouldn't." Sandy replied as she went up the stairs.

"What, where are you going you crazy woman!" Stephen demanded.

"I'm trying to get back in the house."

Stephen picked up Judy's baseball bat and held it high above his head. A little afraid of what could happen next, Sandy scurried back down the stairs and stood behind Alistair.

"What is the meaning of all of this!" Alistair demanded.

"Listen up all of you!" he declared. "No one advances toward those steps, and if they do, they get it! Do you hear me!" He said, as he began to swing the bat around his head. Sandy tightened her grip on Alistair's shoulder and Judy threw her arms around him.

Stephen took his wine and his baseball bat and went and sat on the bottom step to guard the door. What were they to do?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Alistair, what are we going to do?" Judy asked breathlessly, feeling somewhat like a damsel in distress.

"I don't know." He replied, sure not feeling like her hero.

"I'm scared." Sandy admitted.

"Shu!! Don't let him know you're afraid!" Alistair demanded.

Judy and Sandy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Stephen stood up and turned toward the door. He positioned the bat to swing. "Shut up the lot of you, don't you hear anything?!"

The frightened trio quickly grew quiet and listened to what was going on upstairs. Lionel was in the kitchen this time, Judy could tell that. She could hear him in the cupboard looking for custard tarts. Oh, how badly she wished to call out to him! But she did not embrace the idea of being hit in the face with a baseball bat. Then, suddenly they heard the doorknob begin to turn and they saw Stephen head up the stairs with the bat over his shoulder, ready to go.

"Stop it Stephen!" Lionel said, as they heard Stephen being shoved against a wall.

"No Lionel!" Judy and Sandy shouted as they heard the door slam.

………………….

"How was I supposed to know that the bloody door was broken?" Lionel pouted.

"Go easy on yourself Li, none of the rest of this knew." Alistair told him as he poured him a glass of wine.

"What's wrong with Stephen?"

"He's sick of Aunt Penny."

"Listen." Sandy said. Lionel stopped talking for a moment and he could hear Penny babbling louder than ever.

"Oh, dear lord, it's louder down here than it is sitting next to her, give me that wine!" He said and Alistair obeyed.

"How ever can we make her shut up?!" Sandy grumbled.

"I've been contemplating that one for years!" Judy laughed.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Lionel asked.

"At a time like what, we're just stuck down here with a lunatic, that's all." Suddenly they heard moaning. All eyes went to Stephen.

"What's wrong mate?" Alistair dared to ask him.

Stephen dropped the baseball bat and it hit the floor with a 'bang!' Stephen's hands shot up to his head. He held his head in his hands and groaned again.

"I have such a ferocious headache." Their captor complained.

"Here," Alistair said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Take this, you'll feel better in no time."

"Thanks old chap." He said. "Well cheers." And he swallowed the pill with his glass of wine.

Alistair went and sat back down next to Judy.

"Alistair! I can't believe you!" Sandy said.

"What, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did, the pill."

"What?"

"Medicines aren't met to be taken with alcohol."

"That's right." Lionel said.

"I know that. That was a German headache pill, designed to go with wine, the swingers model so to speak." Judy rolled her eyes at this.

"What?" He asked.

"Grow up Alistair." She couldn't help but smile at him. Suddenly a sneeze shook the room.

"Oh, it must be the dust." Stephen said as he got up. When he did this, the whole group cringed in fear, all except for Lionel and Alistair of course. Lionel who really wasn't afraid and thought that this was all a bunch of nonsense looked on in not only pure curiosity, but sheer amazement as well. Alistair on the other hand, was very afraid but he pretended not to care in order to look tough. Judy and Sandy were truly very afraid, but they both knew that Alistair was more frightened than they were put together. And for some reason Judy realized that she found that cute.

"I guess." Stephen began as he headed toward the heater. "That I'll try and turn on the air conditioning to clear this place up a bit."

"No, Uncle Stephen, don't!" Judy exclaimed.

But it was too late. And suddenly an explosion rocked the house.


End file.
